Generally, audio-video content editing on computer systems involves computationally intensive processes and utilizes larger amounts of computing resources than many other computer activities (e.g., word processing, browsing the Internet). This is particularly true when the content editing involves high quality audio or video content, which are notorious for being large in data size and process-heavy during content encoding and decoding processes.
Due to these computing needs, high quality audio-video content editing has typically been limited to powerful computing systems that tend to have the requisite computing resources to perform content editing quickly. If the same high quality content editing were to be performed on a less powerful computing system, the likely result would be slower or poorer content editing performance, possibly to the point where the content editing becomes impractical or impossible. Consequently, less powerful computing systems, such as older computer systems, netbooks, and particular mobile devices, are either prevented from performing audio-video content editing, or relegated to performing audio-video content editing involving only lower definition/quality content.
The foregoing example of trends and issues is intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.